


Laughing and Kissing

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Professional Football Players, Social Media, Team Dynamics, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: "Touko had reached for her hand and Rika squeezed it once she had interlaced their fingers. It felt like the most natural thing. She wondered if Touko felt the same. Invincible. It would be foolish to underestimate their opponents, she knew this better than anyone else, but this had nothing to do with it. She knew their strength. Knew what they were capable of. Doubting victory would mean disregarding all of these accomplishments."
Relationships: Urabe Rika/Zaizen Touko
Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Laughing and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my wips for femslash February... It's not February any more, but it's June, so have these two wlw for Pride Month. Loosely inspired by the line “And I’ve been a fool and I’ve been blind” in 'Shake it out' by Florence+The Machine.

It's early in the morning, but Rika feels surprisingly refreshed. She had thought that she won't be able to get more than four hours of sleep, yet here she sits together with her team after six hours of rest and bursts with energy.

**Urabe Rika** @Osaka_player01 · 5min

Today is the big day. Can't wait for it! We won't go easy on them, watch us how we're going to beat the United States and get our title this year!

**Ichinose Kazuya** @TheFieldMagician · 4min

Repyling to @Osaka_player01

You got this! You already made us proud!!!!

**Otonashi Haruna** @FootballEncyclopaedia · 4min

Repyling to @Osaka_player01

I'm so excited!!! Can't wait to watch it with the others! We'll cheer you on!

**Kino Aki** @Woodlands · 4min

Repyling to @Osaka_player01

I believe in all of you!

**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 2min

Repyling to @Osaka_player01

Make sure to have a lot of fun!!!

  
  


Reading all of her friend's comments makes her feel giddy. To think that they've made it this far again! It feels good, to have reached their goal after all that training, after all the hardships they've endured to make it to the final. It's the first time she's playing for Japan on this particular international stage, bigger than any one Rika had played on before. And while she has been on a team with some of the other players once, it's still different to play in this constellation.

  
  


There is Touko who has been with her for years now, as a friend but also as a teammate. There is Midou Reika – Rika and Reika, as they used to be called since they've played together on the Osaka team. Then there is Kyan Rinka, their local seashell collector from Okinawa and Araya Konko, the snow loving midfielder from Hokkaido. Supported by Takanashi Shinobu, their queen of the midfield, whose strategy works well together with Yagami Reina's plays.

Even off the field do they have great chemistry, enabling each other to do things they wanted to do for a while. Supporting each other in decisions they hadn't dared to make.

On Touko's encouragement, Rinka had gotten that seashell tattoo behind her ear while Konko has gone for the three ear piercings she wanted to since after graduation. But they still had their hair just barely long enough for a ponytail, so it wasn't as obvious.

  
  


It made them the 'tamer' ones.

  
  


While Shinobu was still trying to sell the idea of a buzz haircut to Reina, she had successfully convinced Rika to get a sidecut with her. Rika might have kept the length of her hair, but Shinobu, whose hair was short in comparison, had been rather pleased. Also she is _this_ close to convince Touko of getting that undercut – she already cut it to ear-length, so it's a first step.

(Their strategist is a women on a mission.)

  
  


Rika could spend days talking about how amazing and strong all of her teammates are. They were a bunch of completely different personalities, but they worked so well together during the games. Nothing mattered when they were in synch on the field.

Aside from all of the games, this is probably also something she's going to cherish: The time she has spend with her team and her friends. It won't be possible to be come together like this in the future after all.

At least when it came to Touko and her.

  
  


“This is my last chance”, Touko had told her the evening before, “I won't participate in the next cup. Even though it's fun, playing with all of you, I want to go into politics, like my dad. There are so many talented players though, who are one hundred percent committed, that I won't be able to keep up. Still, even if I love it, after tomorrow, I won't have any regret,”

  
  


They share a hotel room during their stay. Despite of the two beds, Touko had decided to lie down next to her. Even though their coach had told them that they should get proper rest on the day before the last match, they ended up talking about everything and nothing late into the night.

  
  


And then Touko had shared her plans with Rika.

  
  


Hearing this, Rika should have felt pressured. That she had to win this, that it's their last chance. Instead, she's motivated to play. They were going to have fun. Show their best techniques. She didn't even think about losing. And if she had considered the possibility, once, it means that the other's are simply stronger in the moment, deserved that win. It means that they have to train to get even better next time.

  
  


“It's going to be amazing. A match worthy to be the final one!”

  
  


Touko had reached for her hand and Rika squeezed it once she had interlaced their fingers. It felt like the most natural thing. She wondered if Touko felt the same. Invincible. It would be foolish to underestimate their opponents, she knew this better than anyone else, but this had nothing to do with it. She knew their strength. Knew what they were capable of. Doubting victory would mean disregarding all of these accomplishments.

  
  


“Of course. After all, we're amazing and so whatever we're going to do is amazing.”

  
  


Touko had laughed then. Rika had tried not to blush. This is something as well, the crush she has on her friend, which should make her feel bad. If she was any less of the person that she is, she might have. But someone who had always loved people, didn't tend to hide it, could never consider her own feelings a mistake.

  
  


“And we're still going to play together”, Touko told her, pressing their foreheads together, “whenever I have time. Maybe we can play with the guys again? There is this one move I've been dying to use against Ichinose.”

  
  


“Of course! Endou has told me that he'd love to catch my new shoot after he saw it on tv the last time. Not that he'll be able to.”

  
  


“No, he won't.”

  
  


It was no joke, just unwavering confidence in her abilities. Right. It was not only Rika who believed in them. The other's also believed in her. It was that confidence without arrogance which had carried them this far.

  
  


Back in the present with her thoughts, Rika takes a deep breath. Right. The team deserves to be here, no matter what other people thought about it.

  
  


“I know that I should feel nervous, but I'm not. Is that weird?”, Touko wonders out loud, taking the place next to her at the breakfast table in their hotel.

  
  


“Of course not! Though I have to admit that it's fine if you are!”

  
  


“Maybe it's because we saved the world? That had been scary and now I'm going to be forever numb in the face of any stress.”

  
  


“To be fair, saving the world doesn't help you win the cup”, Shinobu tells them and as someone who had played for Shin Teikoku and afterwards clawed her way out of a deep hole to get where she was now, she is certainly not wrong.

  
  


“True!”, Rinka chimes in, like they are talking about an old tournament they won and not the fact that they managed to beat a team of fake aliens.

  
  


“Are we still talking about that? Now?”

  
  


Reina is always unbelievable grateful that neither of her teammates talks about her whenever Aliea was mentioned, that they don't refer to her specifically. But at the same time she is annoyed that they always manage to discuss it. Like an embarrassing thing you did during your teenager phase.

(Though at the same time, treating it like this, was a good way to deal with the situation.)

  
  


“Hey, we were just saying”, Reika cheekily says, “that no matter the opponents, each game is a new one and past accomplishments won't help you win unless you work on yourself!”

  
  


“Obviously, otherwise we could just play a game of statistics to decide on a winner”, Reina says, but can't hide the smile, pushing a stray stand of hair which had fallen out of the bun back behind her ear.

  
  


Rika loves this team. If she hadn't decided beforehand that she was going to win this cup with them, this moment right here would have been the last straw.

  
  


And then she realises that Touko had sneakingly stolen food from her plate.

  
  


“Hey!”

  
  


“Sorry! But we need to east as much as we can! Food is strength.”

  
  


It's one of the things she's carried over from her youth. Back when they had played for Raimon, they didn't want to be stuck eating the leftovers, so they had used their elbows to get to their favourite snacks. Not that their coach has ever let them go hungry to bed, always making sure that they eat enough.

(Rika wonders if Coach Hitomiko is going to watch them as well).

  
  


Though, to be fair, Touko hadn't been shy from entering a pseudo eating competition with the other players whenever things had gotten out of hand.

  
  


“Just be careful that you don't eat too much”, their Captain, an older player, tells them, “or else you'll throw all of it up after the match.”

  
  


“Fine fine.”

  
  


Touko looks at her after she remained silent, raising an eyebrow. Rika just flashes a grin and makes a victory sign; it elicits the other one a sigh, but she's smiling. Knocking their shoulders together, they focus back on the food and the chatter.

  
  


There truly is no nervousness, though when their coach and the other staff join them, it seems like they are the only ones. That's okay. In the end, it doesn't matter, as long as they are still able to play at their best.

  
  


And looking at her teammates, Rika knows that there is no way they'll do anything but show the world how strong they are.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Japan wins the world cup.

  
  


Her teammates are cheering, the crowd is celebrating. Rika's first instinct is to turn towards Touko, catching her expression in the face of victory. When she turns around, she sees that the other one is already looking at her, smiling like she had done a few times before. Just when she's about to do something which nobody would dare and – oh. Right. Rika should have expected this.

She is Zaizen Touko, one of the best football players and now world cup winner, who is going to be an equally good politician and help supporting those who need it, uplifting their voices.

Rika loves her, can't help herself when Touko looks at here this way – this is probably what her friend has mentioned, once, them communicating without words.

  
  


And if she looks back on it, she might have been able to realise what had happened last night – what a fool she had been. She must have been blind, not realising that it wasn't just her being a close friend. Not just Touko seeking comfort of a friend, sharing her plans. It had been her way to say ' _I see you, I see your feelings for me, I feel the same_ '.

  
  


So the next thing Rika does is kiss her.

  
  


On the field.

  
  


In front of cameras.

  
  


When they part, Touko looks happier than before.

  
  


' _Took you long enough_ ', the twinkle in her eyes seem to tell her. The noise in the background due to their victory makes it impossible to be heard without yelling. But it's not necessary, Rika thinks that she got it.

  
  


Aside from the victory, kissing the daughter of the prime minister on national television ranks rather high on her 'best things I ever did' list, she decides then and there.

  
  


Her teammates don't act like it's anything special, but she's aware of a few of them exchanging knowingly glances. But it doesn't matter now! Before she gets to kiss her again, the team comes together in a group hug. It's sweaty and they quickly topple over to the ground. There is a shriek and some laughter, the crowd around them still loudly cheering. She doesn't complain.

  
  


It's a perfect victory.

* * *

  
  


**WorldCupWinner** @Osaka_player01 · 5min

This is just the start of everything! Please keep an eye on us in the future!

  
  


It's the only thing they hear from Rika before she and her team make themselves scarce. The interviews afterwards are something neither is in a mood for – they just want to celebrate as a team.

(They are going to play nice though and attend the press conference the next day, no need to have their coach be annoyed with them, they've taxed her patience enough.)

  
  


* * *

“So, how much do you think they'll freak out if we show up in the other one's jersey during the press conference?”, Touko asks her mischievously when they are in their hotel room that evening, retiring for the night.

  
  


Rika laughs before kissing her – she feels really lucky to be able to do that.

  
  


“Is that a yes?”, she wants to know, still with a sly smile, allowing Rika to put her arms around her.

  
  


“Maybe”, she hums, pleased when Touko wraps her arms around her neck to pull her down for another short kiss, “but as much as I'd appreciate the view, it might cause a bit chaos.”

  
  


“Well, nothing against a bit of rebellion. But you're right. Though there might be a way to get them used to it.”

  
  


Nothing speaks against a bit mischief. Resting their foreheads together, like they are going to share a secret, Rika smiles.

  
  


“Oh? I'm listening”

.

.

.

  
  


**Zaizen Touko** @Vanguard · 10min

#victory

  
  


Attached to Touko's single word tweet is a picture of her and Rika wearing each other's jersey. Touko is sitting on Rika's lap, an arm around her neck and and making a victory sign with the other hand. Meanwhile, Rika has an arm around her waist, holding the phone with the other hand to take the picture. Even though they have a similar follower count, the post gets more likes than Rika's last tweet had.

  
  


It's a lot of fun, reading the comments under that post.

  
  


**Otonashi Haruna** @FootballEncyclopaedia · 9min

Replying to @Vanguard

You're too powerful!! Stop it!!! We're already gay!!

**Kinki Nozomi** @PandoraDeservedBetter · 9min

Replying to @FootballEncyclopaedia

Embrace it. Feed off their energy.

**Hasuike An** @Rean · 8min

Replying to @Vanguard

Please apologise to Reina, she truly has suffered explaining to us that 'no, they are not together' and 'yes, we're aware that they act like it without being aware of their feelings'

**Kurione Yuki** @Rhionne ·8min

Replying to @Rean

Well, it had been fun. At least now the team will know peace with them finally being together.

  
  


Okay, Rika feels a bit embarrassed that apparently anyone had known. But she's also annoyed at herself because she could have done this – kissing Touko when she's close by – a lot sooner. But maybe Reina wouldn't have suffered telling the former Sun Garden children that if she'd given Rika a hint.

  
  


**Tateno Mai** @AgentM · 7min

Replying to @Vanguard

I'm so proud of you! But some part of me hopes that you're going be careful with your selfies and privacy now as a world cup winner. It comes with the job

**Kagami Houko** @Profiler · 7min

Replying to @AgentM

I know what you mean. It feels like it's been just a year since we have played together on the Secret Service team, but it's been longer than that. They are in their early twenties and she is a top world player now!

  
  


The two of them move over to lie down on the bed, settling against the headboard with Touko leaning her head against her shoulder. They get comfortable just in time for Domon, who really never failed to be honest, steering the discussion in a different direction.

  
  


**Domon Asuka** @TriPegasus · 6min

Replying to @Vanguard

Rika scored the final goal AND got herself a girlfriend, how lucky! Truly an inspiration for all of us

**Kidou Yuuto** @KouteiPenguin · 5m

Replying to @TriPegasus

You make it sound like getting a s/o is an issue for you, this is worrisome, do you need our help?

**Domon Asuka** @TriPegasus · 5min

Replying to @KouteiPenguin

Why, are you offering?

  
  


They can hear the cheeky tone he must have written this with, imagine their friends laughing. As far as she remembers, Tobitaka had organised a little party in Rairaken to watch their match. He had posted a photo with Domon sitting together with Endou and Natsumi as well as Kabeyama and Gouenji, showing them how they were ready to watch the match before it had started.

There had been similar photos of her mother's restaurant with the her former Osaka Gals' teammates she had saved on her phone now, cherishing their support. It's been nice, to see their encouragement. As it seems, they must still be celebrating together. Because of them. Because they won. Amazing.

  
  


**Ichinose Kazuya** @TheFieldMagician · 4min

Replying to @KouteiPenguin

yes, are you? Be careful, or the tabloids are going to write about you and Fudou breaking up again

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 4m

Replying to @TheFieldMagician @TriPegasus

hey we can share i don't mind. you can have him on fridays and maybe on weekends if the weather is nice enough to go out

**Kidou Yuuto** @KouteiPenguin · 3m

1) @Stonewall, don't make it sound like you're talking about shared custody and 2) @TheFieldMagician do I look like I give a damn about those magazines?

  
  


He doesn't. He might read them, once in a while, but barely anyone cared about those. There are a few people like Fudou who were amused by it and read them for fun – as long as they weren't too harmful – but otherwise, those there just an inconvenience.

(And if they were harmful? Well, Hiroto and Kidou had very good lawyers who didn't mind offering their service to them.)

  
  


**Kino Aki** @Woodlands · 2min

Replying to @KouteiPenguin

this was not a 'no', so please answer.

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 2m

Replying to @Woodlands

Ohhhh is someone protective?

**Kino Aki** @Woodlands · 1min

Replying to @Stonewall

Yes, since @TriPegasus is mine and @TheFieldMagician 's boyfriend. We are rather open though, so if you don't mind, Kidou can just ask. Communication is important

  
  


“I knew it.”

  
  


Touko laughs while Rika switches the apps to write Reika a message – they hadn't betted on it, but she hadn't believed her when Rika commented on their closeness. As if she had ever been wrong in figuring out when someone had been in love – the thing with Touko is different, okay, this does not count. Anyway, she needs her to know that she'd been right. Though she doubts that she wasn't following the conversation as well.

  
  


“Well, to be fair, I think Domon was the only one not knowing that they had been wooing him.”

  
  


Rika shrugs. Then she goes back to the replies. They haven't missed much, scroll past the few tweets until they see Haruna's reply.

**Otonashi Haruna** @FootballEncyclopaedia · 5min

Replying to @TheFieldMagician @Stonewall

Stop teaming up against my brother!!! Also this is a post about Rika/Touko

**WorldCupWinner** @Osaka_player01 · 4min

Replying to @ FootballEncyclopaedia

No no no this is all very amusing and enlightening please keep going

**Kino Aki** @Woodlands · 4min

Replying to @Osaka_player01

Don't worry, we'll handle this, go back being cute with your girlfriend

**Nishigaki Mamoru** @ProDefender · 3min

I love all of you but what the heck???

It speaks for their childhood friendship that he doesn't seem surprised of that outing as much as he's confused that they are talking like this on Twitter.

**Ichinose Kazuya** @TheFieldMagician · 2min

Replying to @ProDefender

it's Domon loving hours! Please participate

**Nishigaki Mamoru** @ProDefender · 2min

sounds more like gentle bullying, but also how do you manage to derail the conversation from them winning to Domon conquering everyone's heart?

As fun as it is to follow this conversation together, Touko reaches for her own phone. That's a question she can definitely answer.

**Zaizen Touko** @Vanguard · 5min

Replying to @ProDefender

it's simple math. Me + Rika = cute, Domon = cute. But also Domon + x = really cute, x is anyone who has a crush on him which is a lot so maybe it's more like Domon + x^n = cute ?

**WorldCupWinner** @Osaka_player01 · 4min

Babe I love you but that's not how math works

**Zaizen Touko** @Vanguard · 4min

Are you sure? But he also hasn't replied so this can only mean he finallahdsujhk

**Zaizen Touko** @Vanguard · 3min

whoooops how clumsy of me. Sorry, please go back to wooing Domon – Rika

**Nishigaki 'NOT Endou' Mamoru** @ProDefender · 2min

… I'm curious how this sentence was supposed to end but I'm also scared

He doesn't get a reply to that. Touko laughs as Rika is tickling her after trapping her in a hug to stop her from writing something which would have really embarrassed Domon. During their playful sparring, Endou has joined the conversation which reminds the women that, yes, most of their friends their truly are still celebrating. Because of their victory! It's still such a foreign idea.

**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 5min

Congrats on the win! @Osaka_player01 and on the girlfriend @Vanguard. Also for everyone wondering, Domon is too flattered and might need a moment

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 5m

Replying to @InazumaBreak

awww how cute. He's embarrassed by a bit honesty and we didn't even start yet

**Kino Aki** @Woodlands · 4min

Replying to @Stonewall

Be careful about your next words. I'm not scared of you

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 4m

Replying to @Woodlands

sorry

**Ichinose Kazuya** @TheFieldMagician · 3min

Don't mess with Aki. But I think enough people have showered him with their love. Not that I can fault them. Who wouldn't

**Domon Asuka** @TriPegasus · 3min

I mean, I'm not /that/ popular

  
  


Touko and Rika exchange a quick glance before they burst out laughing. As if! The rest are telling him that he's wrong as well, but one of the replies is more astonishing and unexpected than the other ones.

  
  


**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 2m

Replying to @TriPegasus

dude. DUDE. half if not even the whole teikoku team had been swooning whenever you entered the room. i can tell you countless stories about that

**Kidou Yuuto** @KouteiPenguin · 2m

Can't believe that I have to say this, but Fudou is right.

**Ichinose Kazuya** @TheFieldMagician · 2min

Replying to @Stonewall

how does Thursday 3:00pm sound? Please give us all the details.

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 2m

Replying to @TheFieldMagician

Sure. I'll bring my boyfriend ;)

  
  


They stop following the conversation at that point. Touko who had taken back her phone has tweeted a quick ' _well that was fun! Please don't forget to think about us and celebrate together with us_ ' before they decided to call it a day.

  
  


Turning off the lights and getting comfortable under the blankets in bed might have led to an awkward situation, but it doesn't feel different than before. It reminds Rika again of the fact that she could have had this – calling her 'babe', other's calling them girlfriends – sooner. Not that she's going to cry over spilt milk. Instead, she's going to take the upcoming offered opportunities.

  
  


And she doesn't have to wait long for them.

  
  


“I wanted to be the little spoon that night, but you didn't realise and I wasn't sure about asking. Now that I know that we were just being stupid, I think I can say with confidence: Do you want to be my big spoon for the night?”

  
  


Rika laughs – joint by Touko who can't keep a serious face either – and does as she is asked.

  
  


“Better?”

  
  


“Perfect.”

  
  


Touko sighs and Rika can't help herself, placing a kiss against the nape of her neck.

  
  


“I've really not picked up on that, have I?”

  
  


“It's fine. You did now, didn't you?”

  
  


“Of course. And I'll promise that we're going to do all the things we have done before. But this time, I'm going to call it a date and I'm not buying a 'friend' takoyaki but my 'girlfriend' and – shit, we really have been practically dating already.”

  
  


Rika knows that she's rambling at this point, but Touko has never cared about it. She listened and never once told her to stop talking. Even this time she doesn't tell her to be quiet, doesn't complain how talkative she is, even though she has to be tired.

  
  


“Me as well.”

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“I'm going to introduce you to my father as 'my girlfriend'. I'm going to say 'hey dad, I hope you enjoyed the match and I know you're proud of me. Do you remember my teammate, Rika? The one who got that finale goal? She's now my girlfriend and she's amazing.”

  
  


That sounds like a good plan. Rika exhales a deep breath. It feels like a dream. It isn't a dream, she knows. This really happened. Despite of the tiredness, she can't help smiling. Touko must have fallen asleep since she hears her breath evening out. Rika is sure that she will lay awake like this for a while. But that's fine, she really can't complain.

  
  


Rika is looking forward to their bright future together.

.

.

.

  
  


**Kira Hitomiko** @SunflowerGarden · 2min

I'm unbelievable proud of all of you. Congratulations :)

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I said that I was going to write about lesbians, but I actually write Rika as pansexual (she and Endou have matching sweatbands with the pride flag colours Ichinose gifted them once). Also it's the first time I wrote about the women and a possible team dynamic like this. It was fun, so I want to do that again. Especially Reina and Shinobu have so much potential! :D
> 
> Fun fact: That last part with Domon was just supposed to be a small detail, but the discord server had such cute ships, I had to mention them all. Domon is very popular and deserves the love. 
> 
> Fun fact (2): Since I wasn't able to mention it now and I'm not sure when I'll be starting that Nagumo&Midorikawa story which will include it, have some trivia: Kinki Nozomi (Alien Name Pandora) is genderfluid, Hasuike An (Alien name Rean) is a transwoman and Kurione Yuki (Alien Name Rhionne) is nonbinary.


End file.
